


Shallow Waters (Only Because it's a School Pool)

by mesoquatic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermaid Jeremy, Swimming, Water, according to a different person, also another alternate title is weremermaid jere, breaking in - Freeform, i got told to call this the boys got thirsty, nice, super fluff, super sweet, supportive boyf michael mell, they broke the law for the fluff, they know who they are too, you know who you were
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy needs some quality swimming time and that includes fluff. Lots of it. Especially with Michael.





	Shallow Waters (Only Because it's a School Pool)

Jeremy took a deep breath before laying down in the dirt and knocking on the basement window. He was really hoping that Michael was down there. There was no way that he was going to be able to climb up to the second story to Michael’s window. But, knowing his luck, Michael had to be anywhere but the basement, signaled by the missing mass.

He slowly got up, trying to figure out some plan. He was also hoping that Michael would be cool with helping him. Michael knew about the whole mermaid situation. So, breaking into the school’s indoor pool wasn’t going to be a big deal. As long as he convinced him to help.

“Jesus Christ.” He mumbled to himself, walking over to the other side of Michael’s house. His light was still coming through the blinds, giving him some hope only to be crushed by the fact that he was upstairs.

You see, if Jeremy was smart, he would have texted Michael at this point. But he wasn’t and was resorted to feeling like he was some guy in the medieval age. He was also scared that he was going to break Michael’s window if he threw anything bigger than a small pebble. His aim was also shit, meaning it was a good ten minutes before anything happened.

“What the h-” Michael yawned as he opened the window, just dodging another pebble. He looked down at Jeremy, rubbing his eyes a little. “Jeremy, it’s three in the morning.”

“I-I know!”

If it wasn’t apparent, Jeremy had not thought anything past getting to Michael’s house. That also included how they were getting into the school and pool. Or the possibility that they could get caught.

“What are you doing here?”

Jeremy fiddled with his fingers, looking away from the window.

“C’mon, out with it. I’m already tired as fuck.”

“IreallyneedhelpbecauseIreallyneedtogettosomewaterbutthetubisreallyrestricting-”

“Breathe.” Michael instructed, watching the other boy follow the order. “Now continue, slower and to the point.”

“I need help breakingintotheschoolpool.” Jeremy rushed through, glancing up at Michael for a second before looking back to the gutter.

“Are you serious?”

He nodded quickly, not looking back to the boy above him. He really didn’t want to see whatever expression Michael had, but he couldn’t help but glance at him for a second. He had to look back, finding Michael pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a habit he had, doing that when he was thinking.

“Okay.”

“What?” Jeremy stared at him with wide eyes. He was really expecting to have to try and convince him but was also really glad he didn’t have to. “Oh-OH-Yeah-”

“I’ll meet you at my car in five or less.” He yawned again, closing the window as he went back inside. Jeremy smiled, pumping one first in the air as he muttered and enthusiastic ‘yes’ under his breath.

He went back around to the front, leaning against the cruiser until Michael came out. He was holding a travel coffee cup, making Jeremy bite his bottom lip. He was the one who came really late and asked Michael to help him do something. Out of all things, drive him around like some free taxi service.

“Jeremy.” His ass was bumped by the passenger door. He turned around, seeing Michael motion to the seat. “Are you coming or not?”

“Right.” He climbed in, feeling Michael start backing out the second he closed the door. He scrambled with his seatbelt, already used to how much of an impatient driver Michael could be. Sleep deprived and caffeinated on top, with the possibility that he could be a little high, was probably a bad combination.

“Is this some weremermaid stuff?” Michael teased, glancing over.

“I am not a weremermaid for one, Michael.” Jeremy turned in his seat, watching him with a small cringe. “And two, isn’t that obvious?”

“We’re breaking the law to help your little thing, yes it’s obvious.”

“There we go, you answered your own question."

Michael hummed, stopping at a stop sign and taking a long sip from his coffee. “And I hope you know how illegal this is.”

“We’ve done worse.” Jeremy countered. “Smoking any substance our age isn’t exactly legal.”

“Touche, Jeremy, touche.”

Jeremy sunk back into his seat, sitting the rest of the ride out in a comfortable silence. If they played the radio, it would have probably been worse. Plus, that would be suspicious to anyone. Hell, they looked suspicious no matter what.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Hmm?” Jeremy looked to Michael, completely confused. “Oh, there’s none.”

“You-” he pushed his glasses down to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t think to figure out how we are breaking in?”

That’s when it all started to fit into place.

“Nope, we’re winging it.” Jeremy glanced over to the door near the pool and smiled softly. “But, I believe in us?”

Michael sighed, getting out of the car. “Let’s get this over with.”

Jeremy followed him out, walking ahead of Michael in a rushed manner. He reached the door, testing it before turning to the other. “It’s locked.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

He backed off, watching Michael fiddle with the lock. He pulled a credit card out of his wallet. It could have been a gift card, Jeremy wasn’t too sure.

Michael smiled, backing away from the door. “Try it now?”

Jeremy pulled on the door, stumbling as it opened. He looked at Michael with a shocked expression on his face. “Holy shit, you’re a genius.”

“Let’s just get inside before we get caught?” He yawned, motioning to inside like he was giving Jeremy permission.

He smiled wide before going inside, holding the door open for Michael. After both of them were inside, Jeremy stayed by Michael’s side, sneaking down the halls.

“Jeremy.” He turned to Michael, furrowing his eyebrows. “You’re shaking in excitement. You can run ahead if you-”

He didn’t have to tell Jeremy twice or even had a chance to finish his sentence before he was racing down the hall and into the boys locker room. Michael chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and going through the pool entrance. Something that was not a good idea. Who locks the outside doors but not the others? Bad planning on their part.

Taking a seat next to the pool, he slipped his shoes and socks off. After rolling up his jeans, he stuck his feet into the water. Cold, just a tad. Jeremy would think about complaining but wouldn’t follow through until he was done.

Speaking of Jeremy, his hands covered Michael’s eyes. He giggled right next to Michael’s ear, making his face heat up. “Be a gentleman. You’re not supposed to see me naked.”

“We’ve grown up together, Jere. I’ve already see you naked.” Michael responded but closed his eyes anyway. Jeremy removed his hands, slipping into the water.

After staying under the water for a minute or so, Jeremy emerged, immediately tapping Michael’s knee. “Why do you still have your eyes closed?"

The other opened them, looking down to his friend. Jeremy was one of the most awkward and clumsy people you could ever meet. He wasn’t the prettiest, either. But, in the water, it was all the opposite.

“You didn’t tell me to open them until now.” Michael explained, looking over the changes in Jeremy’s skin.

His ears were the first thing you’d see if you didn’t notice his tail. Scales covered him in small patches; his cheeks, elbows, shoulders, and hands. Between his fingers, the small webbing grew in, which was always the freakiest thing about it for Michael. That and the gills on his torso, the only thing visible when Jeremy was human. They appeared as scars until he got in the water where they opened up and let him breath.

“Michael? Hello?”

Michael blinked a little, backing away from the waving hand in his face. “Yeah?”

“You were spacing out.” Jeremy took his hand away, slipping back under the water except for his face. “I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open. Are you tired? I’m sorry if you’re really sleepy. I can drive home, if you want.”

Michael chuckled. “You don’t know how to drive.”

“I’ll learn on the spot.”

They both burst into laughter after a moment of silence. Jeremy dipped under the water and closed his eyes, drifting along the bottom of the pool. Michael watched without a word, the smile on his face growing.

When Jeremy came back up, he swam back over to Michael and took his hands. “You should come swim with me.”

“Are you asking to drown me?” Michael teased, pulling his hands away and wiping them on Jeremy’s face, complaining about the slimy texture. His face, though, felt the same way.

“That’s a siren.” He hummed a little. “I don’t think I can sing, either.”

After wiping his hands off against the floor, Michael got up. He undressed down to his boxers and slipped into the water. He started to shiver but wasn’t able to focus on it, already being hugged by Jeremy. He felt his face pressed against his back as he tried to swim off with him.

“If I saw you, I’d totally steal you away and take you to my cove to treasure forever.”

Michael chuckled, turning his head back to look at him. Both of their cheeks were lightly dusted with the same shade of pink. “Is that you trying to flirt with me?”

“Yeah.” mumbled Jeremy as he hid his face away from Michael’s view. “It was stupid-”

“It was not-”

“Yes, it was.”

“It,” Michael turned around fully to face his friend. “Was flattering.”

Jeremy hid his face against Michael’s chest this time. Slowly wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist, Michael frowned a little.

“Do you ever think you’ll run off?”

Jeremy immediately looked up to him.

“What do you mean?”

“Merpeople usually run back off to the water after they’re sick of humans. Do you-"

“No.” Jeremy put his hand over Michael’s mouth before he could speak anything else. “And you want to know why?”

“W-”

“Because that would mean leaving you and my dad behind. I don’t want to do that.”

“Why not?”

“My dad already had his heartbreak once. My mom did that to him. But, you? I’m so in love with you that I don’t think I would be able to leave you.”

Michael smiled, leaning in and kissing Jeremy’s forehead the second he was able to.

“I guess I’m going to be living in an aquarium for the rest of my days.”


End file.
